Connectors are key component in signal transmission. With the rapid development of communication technology, the connectors have been developed in a continuing trend of miniaturization, multi-pin, and small-spacing in order to achieve a high-speed transmission of signal. Within a limited space in the current connector in the art, the component in the current connector responsible for switching the signal includes a plurality of substrates and a plurality of irregular and long terminals arranged on each substrate. A separate housing is further required to encapsulate each substrate and the terminals provided thereon. In addition, a structure for electromagnetic shielding is provided between the adjacent encapsulation housings. Thus, the entire connector has a complex structure, a complicated design, and a difficult manufacturing process. Moreover, the transmission rate of the electrical connector is hard to improve.